


The Brightest Shade of Sun

by WinterWandering



Category: Cryp07
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Two dumbasses bonding through a catTitle from the Oh Hellos
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07/Momman | Cryp07
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Brightest Shade of Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamomileteaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomileteaa/gifts).



> love you Cham <3

Envy grinned, pulling Momman down the street.   
“‘Mon! I found something!”   
“...What did you find?” Greed sighed, but followed him. Levi had crouched at the end of an alley, near a dumpster. “..what are you doing..?”  
“Shh…” He hissed, eyes glinting. A gray head peeked out carefully, before purring at the sight of Levi, slowly padding over to the Sin.   
“Levi...is that a cat?” Momman sighed, but held a hand out to the animal, who purred, rubbing her face against it.   
“Yeah.” At this point, Levi had picked the cat up, cuddling it gently.   
“Do you know how to take care of one? And...what gender is it?”   
Levi gives him a small smile. (He melted). “Ah...kinda? And the cat’s a girl!”   
“…how do you know that?” Levi didn’t respond. “L…”  
The green-eyed man looked away. “She uh...kinda had kittens eight weeks ago..?”  
He inhaled slightly. “And you didn’t tell anyone?”   
“No? But...please help me take care of her? She doesn’t have anywhere to go.”   
“Okay.” Momman could never say no to him. (Besides, the cat was cute.)  
“What are we naming her?” Levi grinned, his fangs catching the light. (So bright…)   
Momman gave a short laugh, ruffling the shorter’s hair. “You can choose.”  
“How about...Soot?”   
“Why Soot?”  
Levi looked up at him. “Well, Astan will like the name, and she's a gray cat!”   
“...fair. Come on L, we should get her set up.”   
-  
Soot meowed, and hopped up on Levi’s lap. Levi himself was relaxing in Momman’s room, reading a book to him softly. Momman chuckled softly and reached a hand around Levi’s waist and ran his right hand (clawed, very sharp) through her fur.   
“She likes you.” Levi murmered, staring at Momman. (A soft look- one he would give Modeus). Momman didn’t see him, focusing on the cat in his lap. Levi let out a soft chuckle, and rested his head gently on the fox’s chest. (Oh wow.) “...I like you too.”   
“Wh- Levi?” Momman looked down at the snake, eyes curious. “What are you trying to say?”  
“...I have a crush on you? It’s ok if you don’t like me back! I just wanted to tell you!”   
Momman smiled and kissed Levi’s forehead gently. “I like you too.”   
Envy flushed, covering his face with the book. “You jerk!”  
“How am I the jerk, love?”  
“You kissed my forehead. A-and you're using petnames now!”  
Momman let out a soft chuckle. “Is that why? Y’know, you can use a petname for me too.”  
Levi hummed, tilting his head up to face his, a sharp grin on his face. “Okay darling.”   
The golden-eyed man squeaked, and buried his face in Levi’s mass of hair. “Levi!”  
“You said I could use a petname sweetheart.”   
“I wasn’t ready!”   
-  
“Hey, ‘mon, come here for a second?” Momman turned to look at his boyfriend, a soft grin upon his face.   
“What do you need L?” Levi was leaning against the counter, fiddling with something. (The other Sins were relaxing around the room)   
Levi just grinned. “Help.”  
“With what-!” He was cut off by Levi pulling him down and kissing him.   
(Everyone proceeded to lose their shit).


End file.
